As is known in the art, headset amplifiers produced by one manufacturer are generally provided having electrical and mechanical characteristics which are different from headset amplifiers produced by a second different manufacturer. Furthermore, such headset amplifiers are typically designed such that the mechanical and electrical interfaces are only compatible with headsets produced by that particular manufacturer. There are also cases where a particular manufacturer's earlier generation headsets or amplifiers are mechanically and/or electrically incompatible with later generation amplifiers or headsets, respectively.
It is sometimes advantageous, however, to couple a headset produced by one manufacturer with a headset amplifier produced by a second different manufacturer or to couple an earlier generation headset of one manufacturer with a later generation headset amplifier of the same manufacturer, or vice versa. Such cross-matching of headsets and headset amplifiers, however, is not easily accomplished because of the above mentioned electrical and mechanical differences between products of different manufacturers or different generations of the same manufacturer.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an interface circuit for interfacing a headset of one type with an amplifier of a second different type.